1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document scanner devices and, more particularly, to support devices especially adapted for supporting a hand scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand scanner apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,173 of Wensink et al. This hand scanner apparatus has a number of advantages relating to providing the versatility and portability of a hand-held scanner and, at the same time, the consistency and reproducability of a mechanical scanner in the same scanning apparatus. There is one deficiency, however, with the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,173 of Wensink et al. When a two-sided sheet of paper is placed in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,173 of Wensink et al, only one side of the paper can be scanned. In order to scan the second side of the sheet of paper with the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,173 of Wensink et al, the sheet of paper must be removed from the device, reversed in orientation, and replaced in the device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand scanner apparatus were provided that enabled a two-sided sheet of paper to be scanned with hand scanner apparatus without removing, reorienting, and replacing the paper after one side has been scanned.
The foregoing desired characteristic is provided by the unique hand scanner apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.